1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive composition, a transparent conductive layer formed of the composition, and a method for forming the transparent conductive layer, and more particularly, to a conductive composition used for forming a power supplying transparent electrode of a display device and an electromagnetic wave shielding layer of home appliances, and a method for forming a transparent conductive layer using the composition, and a transparent conductive layer formed by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transparent conductive layer for shielding electromagnetic waves of a display device is formed by a wet coating method. That is, a composition containing transparent conductive particles such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and antimony tin oxide (ATO) is coated by the wet coating method, e.g., spin coating, spray coating and deposition coating, and then a sintering is performed at a low temperature, resulting in the transparent conductive layer.
A transparent conductive layer formed by the above method has a sheet resistance of 10.sup.4 .about.10.sup.5 .OMEGA./.quadrature.. Thus, this transparent conductive layer can be applied to a 17-inch monitor, satisfying the restriction on the electromagnetic wave by the Swedish Confederation of Professional Employees (TCO). However, according to the restriction on the electromagnetic wave by the TCO, a large monitor of 17" or more requires the sheet resistance which is less than 10.sup.3 .OMEGA./.quadrature.. Thus, it is impossible to apply the transparent conductive layer formed by the conventional method to the 17" or more monitor.
Thus, in order to improve the conductivity of the transparent conductive layer, a method has been suggested a method in which a fine particle type pigment is used and a high-temperature sintering is performed. According to this method, the conductivity of the transparent conductive layer can be slightly improved. However, the improvement is not satisfactory. Also, due to its high-temperature sintering process, it is impossible to apply this method to a substrate having a poor heat-resistance. In addition, in a case where the transparent conductive layer is applied to a cathode ray tube (CRT), the CRT itself may be damaged.